Truth Will Win Out
by JessiSparrow
Summary: Its Bella's birthday! Everything is going great until they return from there holiday on Isle Esme. For the second time in her life Bella is left broken and shattered, but is there more heartbreak on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><span>Truth will Without<span>

_**1 - Bella**_

_**I ****opened my eyes to a kaleidoscope of colors dancing across every visible surface. Typical.**_

_**My first proper birthday as a vampire and the sun was shinning. And it was the first birthday that I was actually looking forward to! Just my luck!**_

_**I rolled onto my side, expecting to feel the warm, silky skin of Edward's arm. Instead I tumbled over the edge of the mattress and onto the floor, bringing the quilt down with me. I sat up dazed. **_

"_**Edward?" I called. His perfect face appeared around the edge of the doorframe.**_

"_**Happy Birthday sweetheart," he soothed, "Um… what are you doing on the floor?"**_

"_**Wondering why you haven't given me my birthday kiss yet!" I held my arms open as he sauntered across the room to embrace me. We pulled apart sooner than I would have liked, but Nessie was fast approaching the doorway.**_

"_**Happy Birthday Momma!" she sang. I re-opened my arms as she ran towards me.**_

"_**Oh, thank you, my little chickpea," I whispered into her hair.**_

"_**Well, you better get dressed Birthday Girl, everyone is waiting for you," Edward purred. I giggled.**_

"_**Okay I'll be out in a minute. Wait here." Without hesitation I drove into my walk in closet. After raking through ever row of clothes I settled on a black and white long sleeved stripy sweater dress and black high-heeled strap shoes. **_

_**Comfortable, but it would still impress Edward. **_

_**I turned on the spot. Edward was starring at me from the closet doorway, a look of adoration in his eyes.**_

_**2 - Edward**_

_**I starred down at the most beautiful thing in the world. She giggled. Her giggle was so gorgeous. I scooped her in my arms and planted a passionate kiss on her silky lips. She giggled again. **_

"_**Everyone's waiting for us," I whispered, "And Emmett's getting impatient."**_

"_**Come on then," she whispered back. I gave her one of my award winning smiles. Lethally, I leaped down the stairs, Bella giggling in my arms. She reached up and lightly pecked me on my cheek.**_

"_**Oh get a room!" Emmett groaned.**_

"_**Hey! It's my birthday! I can do whatever I like!" Bella chirped proudly.**_

_**3 - Bella**_

_**After Emmett's brief annoying comment, I was greeted with a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' from my family. For once Alice even praised me on my outfit choice.**_

_**Now presents.**_

_**My first was from Nessie.**_

"_**Oh Nessie! It's beautiful!" I gasped. The silver ivy – climbing frame cased a complicated watercolor painting of La Push beach. Oh… she missed it too.**_

"_**She painted it all by herself," Edward added proudly.**_

"_**Of course she did. She's our little artist! Oh thank you sweetheart!" I said whilst hugging her tightly.**_

_**Before I could even think, Alice thrust a pink frilly box under my nose. **_

"_**Go on open it! I need to see your face! What! I promised myself I wouldn't look!" she retorted to our shocked stares. I shrugged and ripped the wrapping paper off.**_

"_**So what do you think?" Alice chirped. I starred at the black satin chocker neck dress. It was obviously designed to show off my figure. The rows of triangles cut out of the sides of the fabric and one just below the cleavage line added a sexy element.**_

" _**I designed it myself!" Alice sang. '****Well that explains a lot**' **I thought.**_

"_**Alice it's beautiful, but where am I going to wear this?" I questioned.**_

"_**Tonight. We're all going clubbing. My treat!" she revealed. I could have argued my point; I had to work tomorrow, but decided to let it go. I didn't want an argument on my birthday.**_

_**I moved onto my next present. It screamed 'expensive' so I guess it also screamed 'Edward'.**_

"_**Edward, what have you gone a bought me. I know I said I was okay with gifts, but not expensive ones," I complained.**_

"_**Just open it Bella," he chuckled.**_

_**Puzzled, I lifted the lid off the box. I groaned inwardly. Buried in the pale pink tissue paper was extremely lacey, extremely frilly, extremely revealing black lingerie. **_

"_**Really, Edward?" I asked. **_

"_**What did you get her?" Emmett chuckled, "You cheeky buggar!"**_

"_**Hey! Young ears are in the room! Watch your language!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands over Nessie's ears. **_

"_**Mine next!" Rosalie said placing a shoe box in my lap, "I hope you like them, I designed them myself!"**_

_**Inside the box were the most gorgeous ballerina strap high-heels I'd ever seen.**_

"_**There to go with your dress tonight," she explained.**_

"_**Oh, Rose there beautiful! Thank you!"**_

"_**Go on Jazz. Give her your gift." Alice encouraged. Silently, Jasper came and placed a small box in my palm. I opened the box to find the most delicate looking bracelet with a single inscribed star charm. It read: **_

"_**Oh Jasper, its perfect! Thank you!"**_

"_**Your very welcome, Bella."**_

_**Esme gave me a huge hug before passing me my gift.**_

"_**Happy Birthday Bella," she whispered into my ear. I ripped back the wrapping paper. It was… a blue spotted white bikini and ballerina strap sandals?**_

"_**Um… have I missed something?" I stuttered.**_

"_**Oh. Sorry Bella. I now see how this may look to you, all of you," Carlisle started to explain, "But this is a gift for all of you."**_

"_**What? Bella's spotty bikini?" Emmett snorted.**_

"_**If you'll let me finish Emmett. We are going to spend the next week on Isle Esme." Carlisle finished.**_

_**4 - Edward**_

_**I knew what she would say before the words even left her mouth. **_

"_**I'm sorry Carlisle, but I have to work. The new school year started last week." Bella apologized. **_

'_**And I didn't think she could obsess over something anymore…' Rose thought.**_

_**I glared at her.**_

'_**What?' she thought.**_

_**I continued to stare. In the back of my mind I was vaguely aware of the conversation. Bella was arguing her point and everyone else was claim that some time off would do her some good. To be honest, I agreed with them. Bella did too much for those kids, for that school in fact. Constantly running fun raisers and taking kids on trips. She was the best teacher at that school, but she worked so hard. She defiantly needed a break.**_

_**My mind shifted back to reality as Emmett cleared his throat.**_

"_**Um… hello? Gonna open my present any time soon?" he asked.**_

"_**Sorry," Bella apologized, seizing the package with two hands. I began to rake through Emmett's mind, trying to figure out what he'd got her. Nothing. Hmmm. Wait there was something…but it was buried down deep…**_

_**Oh well, Bella was already revealing the content. I took one look at the gift and slapped Emmett clean across the face.**_

"_**Edward!" Bella exclaimed.**_

"_**What was that for?" Emmett bellowed.**_

"_**For insulting my wife!" I shouted back. He took one puzzled look at the rhinestone dog collar and matching leash and burst into laughter.**_

"_**You know, my hand can do a lot more than slap!" I threatened. **_

"_**Alright, alright! She's in the garage," he chuckled.**_

"_**She?" I stuttered. I turned to see Bella's reaction, but she was already out the front door, sprinting to the garage.**_

"_**Bella wait!" I called after her.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 - Bella<strong>_

_**I squealed with delight. Standing before me stood the most beautiful Border collie I'd ever seen.**_

"_**Oh Emmett, she's gorgeous!" I giggled as the black and white fur ball leaped into my arms and started to lip my face. There was a muffled thud as she pushed me to the floor. I continued to giggle.**_

"_**Bella?" Edward's anxious voice floated across the wind. **_

_**I felt slight embarrassment as my family circled around my giggling figure. **_

"_**Oh Emmett thank you! She's perfect!" I said between face licks.**_

"_**Your very welcome Bella. After all that's what big brothers are for! Right Jazz?" he chuckled.**_

"_**But how is this even possible?" Carlisle questioned. I heard Emmett begin to explain, but it was in the back of my mind. I was totally concentrated on the beautiful dog on top of me. As I scrambled onto my knees I began to examine her. She was obviously a vampire. Well… vampire dog. And she had obviously been trained, as she showed no hostility to any of us. I placed both my hands on either side of her face and started intently into her eyes. Hmm… Butterscotch… She drank animal blood. Someone had to have trained her… Emmett…**_

"_**Emmett, did you train her?" I asked with out taking my eyes of my magnificent dog.**_

"_**Yes," he said proudly, "For the last couple months." **_

"_**You did a very good job," I commented.**_

"_**Thank you." **_

_**Now for a name; hmm… My mind started race through every dog name I had ever heard or seen. Suddenly a checkerboard flashed into my mind. Hmm… Checkers? Yeah… I liked the sound of that.**_

"_**Come on Checkers," I whispered into her ear, "Lets go find your collar." She looked at me with enthusiasm. I smiled inwardly as everyone stopped and stared at me, with my dog by my side, exit the room.**_

_**6 - Edward**_

"_**Oh Edward, honey, you don't need to understand everything. I haven't quite got over the shock yet." Bella reassured me. I guess I should let it go now. I could see that I was getting on her nerves. Instead, I should be concentrating on the soft curves of her body as she changed into her new satin dress.**_

"_**Would you like some help, madam?" I whispered in her ear.**_

"_**Yes, I think I would. Can you zip me up please," she whispered back. In one swift motion I pulled the zip up. **_

"_**Thank you," she turned to face me.**_

"_**Your welcome," I soothed. I leaned down and kissed her romantically.**_

"_**Get a room!" Emmett shouted from the next room.**_

_**I growled inwardly. Alice had done this me on purpose. Every male thought was centered on Bella. In fact, every pair of male eyes was either glued to Bella, Rosalie or Alice. To be fair I could see why. Bella did look mouthwatering. Suddenly I started to envy Carlisle and Esme. Damn they for staying home.**_

_**I glanced over at Bella. She and Emmett were making their way to the bar. Earlier we had had our first experiment with vampires and alcohol. Renee had given Bella a bottle of wine for her birthday. It didn't seem to have a bad effect. Except for the fact that you get drunk of course.**_

_**I wonder idly if vampires could get a hangover… Well if they did I would surly find out soon enough. We'd been here 5 minutes and she was already on her 4****th**** tequila shot. Though I did feel more sorry for Rose. Emmett was his 8****th****. Me… I wasn't drinking. Designated driving. Of course Emmett had called me 'a stick-in-the-mud' for it. **_

_**I chuckled. Bella was drunk. No, Bella was beyond drunk. Not that Emmett was in any better condition. But I guess the cards had played in my favor. Bella's drunken state consisted of a very flirty attitude, and as luck would have it, she only had eyes for me. At moments it was a bit embarrassing, and I knew we would all pay dearly for this later, but Drunk Bella and Drunk Emmett did make quite a pair; Emmett stripping on the bar table and Bella dancing around me. It was good entertainment, but soon we had to leave.**_

_**We arrived home at half three in the morning. Just as we started going up the drive, hangover mode set in.**_

"_**OH," Bella groaned.  
>"I should think so!" I retorted, "25 tequila shots, 9 beers, 5 vodkas and countless bottles of champagne and wine. Not only did you burn a hole in my pocket but in Carlisle bank account too."<strong>_

"_**I can't remember anything. I remember a few tequila shots then…nothing." She whimpered.**_

"_**I would expect nothing less. Any human would have died of liver poisoning!"**_

_**7 - Bella**_

_**I pulled away and blinked my eyes a couple of times. What time was it? I could feel Edward's hot breath in my hair.**_

"_**Edward? What time is it?" I muttered.**_

"_**Seven"**_

_**Seven? I sat bolt upright. **_

"_**What's wrong Bella?" he whispered in my ear.**_

"_**I'm going to be late for work!" I jumped out of bed and walked hurriedly into my closet, muttering all the way. Once inside I dressed at vampire speed. Mercifully I remembered to put my new bikini on underneath. I dressed simply; a printed strap top with dark blue bootleg jeans and my grey boyfriend cardigan. Quickly strapping a watch across my wrist, I stared down at the bracelet Jasper had given me. The inscribed star dangled from its intricate chain; startling silver next to my pale white skin. I smiled. From a Brother who truly understands me…**_

_**Absent mindedly, I looked at me watch. 7:30, damn. I was really going to be late. I turned to run out the doorway, grabbing my raincoat on the way. Unvigilant, I ran right into Edward's waiting arms.**_

"_**And where do you think you're going?" he questioned. **_

"_**To work," I replied, trying to walk around him. He wasn't having it.**_

"_**Do you honest think I am going to let you drive in your condition? What kind of a husband do you think I am?"**_

_**Against my better nature, I was sitting in the passenger seat as Edward drove me to work. I leaned back in my seat. My arms were crossed across my chest. Edward chuckled. **_

"_**If only you could see how silly you look. You look like a sulking five year old!" I stayed silent. I knew it was childish, but if he wanted to treat me like a child then I would start acting like one.**_

"_**Why?" I asked.**_

"_**Pardon?" he teased.**_

"_**Why are you driving me to work?"**_

"_**Bella, you've just recovered from a major hangover, I'm not taking any chances," he explained. Yeah right. I was a vampire now. Did he honestly think I was going to swallow that?**_

"_**Okay, now what's the real reason?" I questioned, sneaking a glance in his direction.**_

"_**Hmm… What ever to you mean dear wife?" he joked.**_

"_**We both know that I not going to crash this car, even if I was still drunk!"**_

"_**Fine, you got me! I want to see these fabulous children that are supposedly more important than time alone with me," he winked in my direction. I couldn't help myself, I giggled.**_

"_**You know its because I love teaching people things, especially children. But since I live in a house full of know-it-all vampires, it's a bit hard at home!" I explained.**_

"_**That's not true!"He argued, "No one in that house is half as good a cook as you! Or so I've been told…" I shook my head. There would be no reasoning with him…**_

"_**Good morning class!" I sang, as I bustled through the door just as the bell rang. "Now as some of you may know, I'm leaving early today and won't be at school for the rest of the week."**_

"_**Where are you going miss?" Joseph asked.**_

"_**I'm going on holiday with my family. Don't worry I'll be back next Tuesday, but until then I want you to be nice to Miss Logan. So as I won't be here for your comprehension lesson this afternoon, I am going to swap it with your math. This way you can finish your book reports and I can mark them over my holiday. Now any questions? No, okay get started then," I continued, placing my laptop bag on my desk. As the class began to engross themselves in there essays, I walked idly down the rows of desks; peering at there work. After walking around the classroom several times I went and sat at my desk. "Yes Kat," I said in answer to a raised hand.**_

"_**Miss, where are you going on holiday?" she inquired.**_

"_**What's it like there Miss?" Patrick added. And with that the whole class started to babble with questions.**_

"_**Alright, alright. Calm down children. I'll make you a deal, finish your book reports then I'll tell you about Isle Esme," I bargained.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 - Edward<strong>_

**I lifted the two suitcases, mine a plain black and Bella's a pale blue with magenta and yellow polka dots. There was a significant weight between the two of them. Alice was defiantly getting to Bella. I closed Nessie's bedroom door in passing. Jacob had collected her not 10 minutes ago. This all felt so strange…. I mean I'm used to moving, but it's the prospect of coming back…. **

**Anyway, my own bedroom door I headed downstairs. Here, everyone but Alice was gathering in the living room. As I entered the room I saw that I wasn't in the luggage boat alone. Jasper was already laden with several big suitcases, and Alice was still upstairs.**

"**I wouldn't act smug, she's not just packing for herself," Jasper informed me. Great, so now we were being turned into vampire pack mules.**

**I pulled up outside the primary school in Bella's red Ferrari. Next to me Alice pulled up in her Porsche. I slid out of the black leather seat and leaned against the hood. Emmett and Rose got out of the back. According to my watch it was lunchtime. **

"**Okay Edward, where is your wife?" Alice asked the question I myself wanted answered. Lunchtime had started half an hour ago.**

"**You don't think the little brats tied her to a chair do you?" Emmett chuckled.**

"**Edward, maybe you should go get her," Esme suggested, "If she doesn't come soon we'll miss our flight." Wordlessly I headed for the double doors of the entrance. Once inside I hurried along the corridors 'til I found Bella's classroom. There she was at her desk, babbling away to the children, who were listening to her with deep enthusiasm. I knocked lightly on the blue door.**

"**Come in," she said absentmindedly. **

"**You've kept me waiting Mrs Cullen," I said open entry. In truth, she'd kept us all waiting, but I didn't want her to feel bad.**

"**Oh, class this is my husband, Edward," she introduced me, whilst gathering up her things.**

"**Hello Mr Cullen," her class sang. I was touched.**

"**Please call me Edward," I replied, "Are you ready?"**

"**Almost," she looked around nervously, "Liam where did you put the book."**

"**There in your laptop bag Miss, in the front pocket," the black hair boy replied. She fished her hand in the pocket until her hand found what it was searching for.**

"**Ah yes, thank you Liam. Well, I guess I should go. Bye guys! Don't forget your permission slips!" she called back, as I all but shoved her out the door.**

" **You know if you want to move in here its fine with me," I said sarcastically.**

"**Ha ha," she mocked. "How long have you been waiting?" she asked timidly.**

"**Only half and hour," **

"**Half an HOUR! Edward you should have come and got me earlier! I 'm surprised Emmett didn't come and drag me out!" she shrieked.**

"**Calm down. No ones really that worried. I only came because if you didn't come soon we would miss our plane." I explained.**

"**Oh," she breathed as I pushed open one of the double doors for her to pass through.**

**After an hour of endless roads, annoying comments from Emmett and tones of backseat driving, we reached the airport. Luckily our flight was at quite a late time so the airport was virtually empty. Once we were seated Bella let out of low groan as she whacked her forehead against the seat in front of her.**

"**What did that poor seat ever do to you?" I joked then added in all seriousness, "What's the matter?"**

"**I left my copy of Lassie at home. I didn't think to pack it," she moaned.**

"**Are we honestly that boring Bella? I mean, we all know he is," Emmett chuckled, jabbing his thumb in my direction.**

"**Hey!"**

"**No no, it's just I need to mark these book reports," she indicated by fanning them out in front of us.**

"**Oh Bella," I sighed.**

"**What?"**

_**9 - Bella**_

"_**We're here!" I squealed in delight, whilst running down the wooden dock.**_

"_**Gracious as ever…. Guess you get to take her luggage in mate," Emmett chuckled, elbowing Edward in the rib, "It's only what? 6 bags?" Once inside the house I made a beeline for the big white bedroom of my human memories. It was all I remember and more. I ran my hand down the billowy white mosquito net. I smiled contently. This was one of my favorite human flashbacks. I took a deep breath. The sharp tang of ocean brine… I looked out the large French windows that opened straight onto the bone white sand. Silently I stripped down to my bikini and headed out onto the beach.**_

_**By the time I could the first murmured questions about my whereabouts, I was sprawled out in the sand, bathing in the warmth of the sun. It was nice to be out in the sun without worrying who might see me. The sparkles had a nice effect.**_

"_**I see you've made yourself at home," Edward called from the French windows.**_

"_**I have no idea what you're talking about," I smiled.**_

"_**Watch out," he chuckled.**_

"_**What?" I said, puzzled. My question, however, was soon answered as Emmett casually swung me over his shoulder and sprinted to the light blue depths.**_

"_**Emmett! Put me down!" I shrieked. To late: with a thundering splash he lobbed me into the warm water. I submerged, fuming. Emmett was a couple of hundred yards away from me, drowning in his own hysterical laughter. Catching him off guard, I dunked his head under the water, before hurriedly swimming back to shore. Here, my loyal husband was waiting with a pale blue towel: always the gentleman.**_

"_**Thanks," I sighed, running the towel over my hair. Giving up my attempt to get dry, I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a firm kiss on his silky lips.**_

_**That night was perfect. Courteous of my relentless begging, we were in the big white room. I had previously thought it was going to be a bit awkward, what with all of us 'sleeping' in such close proximities. But, I found as soon as Edward kissed me, I forgot all about my worries.**_

_**The following morning was hilarious. Alice, Bella and Rosalie united. We hid all of Emmett clothes on the far side of the island, leaving him with only what he had worn to bed that night; which according to Rose wasn't much. We giggled all morning as he chased us around the beach. Everyone only laughed harder when Jasper brandished a video camera. By the time he found his clothes we were rolling around in the sand, clutching our stomachs.**_

"_**Ah don't forget ladies, I know where you 'sleep'," he threatened just as I started to calm down. This set me into another fit of giggles.**_

_**The whole week went by in a flash.**_

"_**But I don't want to go!" I groaned, as Edward all but dragged me out the front door. **_

"_**I thought you couldn't bare to leave your poor children last week," he chuckled.**_

"_**Oh! That reminds me!" The shock of my revelation froze me. I hardly ever forgot things. "Would any of you be up for a trip to London next month?"**_

"_**Yeah! London has awesome shops!" Alice, her mind always set on shopping.**_

"_**Well, I had a different activity in mind…" I added timidly.**_

"_**Like what?" she complained.**_

"_**Wait, won't you be working then? Surly they won't let you off work so soon?" Jasper questioned.**_

"_**They won't," I replied.**_

"_**So what? Are you going to ditch?" Emmett joked.**_

"_**No." **_

"_**Bella, I'm a tad confused. You want us to go to London with you during the school term, but your not ditching or getting leave. So are or aren't you coming?" Carlisle pondered.**_

"_**I am coming, but I'm going on leave or ditching. It's a school trip."**_

"_**To London?" Edward asked in dismay.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Bella… you can't take 20 odd 6 year olds to London. Even for a couple of days. Not only would their parents have to pay a fortune, but there to young for that kind of trip!" he retorted.**_

"_**I knew you'd say that! Which is why I'm paying for the trip, plus they are old enough. Remember those papers I was marking a couple of weeks ago?" **_

"_**Yeah, you were marking them for that 13 year old class teacher. I still don't understand why you keep doing that…" he shook his head. He always thought I took on too much work.**_

"_**Edward, those were the papers from my 6 year old class," I smirked. His eyes widened in disbelief.**_

"_**But that's impossible! Emmett's English isn't even that good!" he stammered.**_

"_**Hey!" Emmett shouted.**_

"_**I'm offended Edward!" I said in mock horror, "Are you doubting my teaching skills?"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 - Edward<strong>_

**That was a very long flight home. Emmett had 'conveniently' convinced himself that Bella needed entertaining, as she had to go back to 'boring' work tomorrow. To my great embarrassment he had her rolling around in her seat for the whole flight home. Ironically enough, all the annoyed looks from the rest of the passengers were directed at me. To each I gave a timid smile. **

**When we got to the airport I was once again loaded up like a pack mule. By this rate I was going to be stronger than Emmett in a couple of weeks. Then again, I think Jasper has already reached that mark…. After many complaints I finally relived myself of driving the Joker home. Instead it would be me, Carlisle, Esme and Harlequin in the red Ferrari. Thank god! To be honest, the ride back was extremely uneventful. Bella hadn't uttered a word since she told me to be careful with her bags. Alice was transforming her into…well Alice. **

"**Bella, what's the matter?" I interrupted Carlisle mid-sentence, "You haven't said a word since we got in the car."**

"**Nothings wrong. I'm just thinking," she replied slowly.**

"**Well what are you thinking about?" I questioned.**

"**How I'm going to manipulate school rules so my kids can watch a 12 rated film," she replied casually as if we were discussing garden plants.**

"**Bella…" I objected.**

"**You wanted to know," she retorted. All was silent for a couple of minutes. "Could you drop me off at the primary school?" she asked abruptly. **

"**Why?"**

"**I bought some sweets fro the kids. You know to hand out at home time. And Mondays are always hard for them, especially since we're doing algebra in math's…." She trailed off. Algebra at 6! She was barking mad.**

"**Oh alright! But you only have 10 minutes. I'll drop you off, go home, unpack, then come back and get you," I gave in, "Deal?" She gave me a huge smile, before lightly peeking me on the cheek. I'll take that as a yes.**

**Before I had even stopped the car she was through the double doors.**

"**Bye then," I muttered under my breath.**

"**Oh Edward, she's just excited," Esme soothed, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You know she's always had a strong maternal instinct."**

"**Don't remind me," I sighed thinking back to when Bella had run into Rosalie's arms at the airport after our disastrous honeymoon. She did ****anything**** for children.**

**I pulled into the large garage with ease. There it was again; that feeling of coming back. It was kind of nice. After several trips I actually got Bella's entire luggage upstairs, alive. Seeing as I didn't even need Alice to know she would complain I had collected her too soon, I started to unpack her things. 4 bags and 3 department stores worth of clothes later, my hands settled on a sleek black box. I flipped in over. On the other side there was a note written on a rough piece of scrap paper. It read:**

Edward

Don't even think about it. You leave this box alone! Or else!

Bellaxx

**Reluctantly I placed the box in a nearby draw. I could open it know, but I'd pay hell for it later. So I headed down stairs. Here, Emmett was dealing poker chips out to Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Esme was doing laundry and Carlisle was attempting to help. "Hay, bro you wanna play?" Emmett called, gesturing to the cards in his hand. "You know she won't be ready to leave for hours yet," he joked. In all honest he was right. "Yeah, all right." We were five minutes into our third game. Emmett complained for the umpteenth time that he was playing with a bunch of supernatural cheats. In return we all told him where to stick it. My head snapped up. "Did you hear that?" I asked. There it was again; the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves.**

"**Hear what?" Carlisle's head popped round the edge of the wall.**

"**Outside. It sounds like someone's running…"**

"**It's probably your wife playing tricks on you mate," Emmett chuckled. "Ahh. I taught her well!"**

"**No, I think its someone else…"**

_**11 - Bella**_

_**I tapped my foot impatiently against the sidewalk. We both knew he should have been here by now, even taking in to account the extra time he would throw in for me. Well, I'd been waiting here for 10 minutes and the scenery had lost my attention at 2, so I guess I would have to make my own way back. I can't believe he's making me walk home; it isn't like him at all.**_

_**As soon as I reached the turn off to the house I knew something was wrong. There was a faint scent of someone here, someone I didn't know. I wondered idly if that was what was keeping Edward. But there couldn't possibly be ant threat, there was only one. And he/she might even be friendly….**_

_**12 - Edward**_

**My family and me hurtled through the woods at top speed, hot on the intruders trail. Millions of questions flashed through my mind… Why where they here? What did they want? Were they hostile, their minds clouded with hate and uncontrollable thirst? Or were they just curious innocents, here to find out why our scents were so strong all across town? In the back of my mind I felt a sudden pang on guilt. I'd had collected Bella. She'd probably walk home now…she wouldn't be patient enough to wait. **

**We finally pushed through a fringe of young trees into an open clearing. The wolf and small child both looked up at our entrance.**

"**Jacob, Nessie what are you doing here?" I stuttered.**

"**Same as you. We smelled something fishy on the way up your drive. Thought we'd check it out," he replied casually, as if the answer was extremely obvious; which, to be honest, was. "There was a second trail, but it was weaker, only one vampire. So, seeing as we didn't want to split up and you would have killed me anyway, we followed the group of intruders."**

"**Have you found anything yet?" Carlisle asked politely. **

"**We only got here a few minutes before you arrived…"**

"**Wait did you say there was a second trail?" I questioned abruptly.**

"**Yeah, off your driveway…" Jacob replied, suspicious. "What you thinking mate?" To tell the truth I wasn't really thinking, more searching for thoughts. There was something…**

"**Bella…" I uttered before darting off into the forest again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 - Bella<strong>_

**I pushed a web of wet ferns aside. The trail went through here. I placed my hand on the rough bark of a nearby tree and peeked round a corner into a clearing. A solitary figure stood examining a delicate flower.**

"**Hello my dear," His voice rang so clear through the forest that it made me jump.**

"**Hel-lo…" I stuttered timidly. I took a deep breath. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?"**

"**Why? Me? I rather think that it is you that needs help?" he said smoothly, rubbing his fingers over a wet fern.**

"**Me?" I squeaked. He chuckled softly.**

"**I was actually under the impression that you where looking for your family…" I stared at him in shock. How could this stranger know so much about me?**

"**You see, I saw them wandering north about 10 minutes ago. I could take you to them if you wish?" I frowned. Could I really trust this guy? Well, I thought, if anything went wrong I guess I could just run away… he was on his own after all…**

"**Okay. Thank you," I mumbled. He silently turned 90 degrees to the left and started to run. As I followed, I swear I saw his lips turn up into a sneer. **

**After about 10 minutes of running, I knew something was wrong. We hadn't come across any of my family's scents, or any scent for that matter. A feeling of unease started to spread through me. This was bad, very bad. Suddenly three vampires were on my left, two on my right. Panic closed around my throat, sealing off my airways. I whipped my head back and forth, looking for an escape route. Nothing. My concentration averted, I didn't see that first stranger until I ran right into him. My head span, then everything went black.**

**I awoke in the arms of a stranger. I quickly jumped out of them, only for him to form iron hand cuffs around my wrists. **

"**Nice try beautiful," he whispered in my ear. His silky voice made me cringe. I wondered idly why we were waiting in this clearing. Maybe **_he_** was waiting **_for _**someone… **

**Wait, what was that? I could hear someone… in the distance…running… **

"**Edward!" I called out in despair. I could almost hear him draw in that sharp breath of fear… fear of losing me… Yes I could defiantly hear a large group of creatures running. To me hopefully…**

**As they neared the clearing I could feel a light tugging on my wrists. This soon turned into forceful dragging. But why would my capture be afraid of my family, of Edward? They were evenly matched, and could quite possibly win (though I would rather Edward did). **

**They entered at the north side of our position. As soon as they broke through the trees they froze. Edward stared at me, a look of fear and worry plastering his beautiful face. **

"**Edw!" I was cut off by a hand that was clamped over my mouth. I squirmed, trying to get free, but his hold has unbreakable.**

"**Bella!" Edward shouted. Suddenly, with a force that knocked the wind out of me, I was flung backwards into a dark room. Later I came to relies it was a vehicle. **

"**Now sugar," he whispered in my ear. "Now we see what your really made of."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter so short! But I needed to leave it on a cliff hanger! Plz REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>14 - Edward<strong>

"**Bella!" I shouted. I stood transfixed as they bundled her into their vehicle. I heard her whimper from inside. I broke out of my trance and ran after the car as it drove off. I could sense my family behind me, as I hurtled through the woods. When they neared the highway I could feel Jasper and Emmett speed up. Just as I was about to burst through the trees onto the main road, they yanked back on my shoulders.**

"**Edward, dude, you can't run out onto the freeway! Someone will see you!" Emmett said whilst trying to drag me back into the woods.**

"**I don't care!"**

"**Edward calm down!" Alice commanded, spinning me round to face her. She place her cool hands on either side of me face, forcing me to meet her eyes. "We'll find her, I promise…"**

**I sat on the edge of the sofa, head rested on my knees, sulking. It had been weeks since that creep had taken Bella. He could have done all manner of things to her by now.**

"**Come on Edward," Alice said, slightly annoyed. "You can't just give up." I ignored her.**

"**What would Bella say?" she taunted. **

"**She'd say that I'm a horrible husband who can't take care of his wife," I sniffed. She scowled at me.**

"**Edward, so help me…"**

"**Shh," my head snapped up. I was sure I'd just heard something.**

"**Did you just shh me? How dare you shh me!" she shouted, outraged.**

"**Alice, shut up," when she looked at me like she was going to rip my head off I added, "Didn't you hear that, outside?"**

"**Hear what?" Carlisle asked, but I was already out the door, running through the forest. **

"**Hello?" A pair of warm black eyes looked at me out of the shadows.**

"**Edward?" she croaked. I knew that voice; even in it's over thirsty state.**

"**Bella?" I breathed. "Oh Bella!" I sighed, scooping her up in my arms. "Oh Bella I thought I'd lost you." She smiled weakly at me. While running her back to the house, I thought about how everything was going to be okay, everything would go back to normal.**

**When we reached the house, Bella started to squirm in my arms. I placed her on the ground, sensing her intentions. As soon as I had released her she darted upstairs and into our bathroom. **

"**Bella?" I asked in confusion. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" I started climbing up the stairs. About half way up I heard the shower start up. When I reached the bathroom, I tried the handle; it was locked. "Bella, are you alright? Can I come in? Please Bella," I pleaded.**

_**15 **__**– Bella**_

_**I stood **__**under the spray of hot water. The smell of petrol still burned my nose, though I'd been standing here for a good half an hour. Edward had given up about 10 minutes ago. I guess he decided I needed time alone. Trust me, I needed anything but that. I needed someone to hold me and tell me everything would be okay. But I just couldn't face them yet. I'd taken so much abuse over the last couple of weeks that my power to trust had been burnt to a cinder. I emptied another of Rose's uber expensive shower gel bottles over myself, finally, nothing but roses. I sniffed and turned the water off. After drying I hurriedly pulled on my pajamas. I could feel the tears coming. As soon as I entered my room I couldn't help it; I flung myself on to the bed and cried my eyes out.**_


End file.
